Summer and Autumn
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny, was always a girl. Everybody thought that he was a boy. Danny gets into a fight with Vlad and Vlad discovers his secret and Vlad decides to help out. Before D-Stabilized.


Summer and Autumn

Danny, was always a girl. Everybody thought that he was a boy. Danny gets into a fight with Vlad and Vlad discovers his secret and Vlad decides to help out. Before D-Stabilized.

_**Amity Park**_

Danny was fighting Vlad and as usual, Vlad always had the upper-hand.

"I will get you Vlad."

"Now, now, Daniel. You are still years away from being able to beat me." As Danny and Vlad were continuing fighting, they did not notice that Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, came onto the scene with the FentonThermos.

"Get away from my town you spooks."

'Man, what a moron,' Vlad thought as usual. How Jack was able to get Maddie was beyond him. As they were fighting, Jack activated the FentonThermos and sucked up both Danny and Vlad.

"Yes. I got the ghosts. I can't wait to show Maddie." As Jack was handling the thermos, both Danny and Vlad were being tossed around inside of it. All of a sudden, they were both tossed aside. Danny landed on his back and Vlad landed on something soft.

'Where did I land and why is it so soft?' Vlad thought to himself.

"Vlad, get off of me." Vlad looked at Danny who seemed to be blushing. Vlad then looked to see where he his was.

"Danny, why are you blushing?" Vlad still looked at his hand and noticed that the longer that his hand was on Danny's chest, the more that Danny blushed.

"Danny are you... a girl?"

"Yes Vlad, I am. Now you know my greatest secret. No one knows this except my family." Danny then burst into tears knowing that Vlad, one of his enemies, knew his secret.

"Little badger, can you please tell me why?" Vlad asked with curiosity. He wanted to know why Danny kept this secret from his friends as well as him.

"All I wanted was to be noticed. When I was seven, I overheard my parents said that they wanted a boy instead of a girl. So I went to the bathroom and took the scissors and I cut my ponytail that I was growing at the time. I changed my clothes and changed my room. It only took two weeks for my parents to notice the changes. My friends do not even know that I am a girl. I had to bandage my chest to prevent my friends of seeing them. I pretended to like girls. Do you know how hard it is to like something that you know disgusts you?" Vlad thought of what Danny just said. He knew exactly what Danny meant.

"Well, when you told me to renounce my father and become your son, that even hurt me more. You wanted me to become something that I did not want to be." Danny then started to cry and Vlad grabbed him and held him, I mean her, in his chest.

'Man, she has had a hard life. Pretending to be something that she is not. I can't call her little badger. That was a name for Daniel Fenton.' Vlad thought about a name but was unable to think of a new nickname that he could give this little angel has gone through so much grief.

"By any chance, what is your real name?"

"Daniela Fenton." Vlad actually smiled at the name. Daniela, what a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. They were both still in the FentonThermos and they were still being thrown around.

_**Outside of the FentonThermos **_

Jack was running back to FentonWorks to show Maddie that he actually caught real ghosts.

"Maddie, I caught them. I caught the Wisconsin ghost and the ghost kid." Jack was jumping up and down in joy.

"Let's see. Put the thermos into the eject portal." Jack placed the FentonThermos in the slot next to the Fenton Ghost Portal, the portal that gave Danny her ghost powers, from the beginning. They saw the ghosts before they were shoved into the ghost zone.

"Wow honey. I'm impressed. For this, you get a cookie." Maddie grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar that she always kept in the lab and gave it to Jack.

"Thanks sweetie." Jack left the lab.

_**In the Ghost Zone**_

As soon as both Vlad and Danny were ejected into the, Vlad was still holding on to Danny making sure that he did not let go.

'I have to set things right. It is not fair for this girl to live a life to where she has to pretend around other people. I was the same way when I was younger.' Vlad flew off with Danny in his arms making sure not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. Vlad held onto to her to make sure that she was going to be taken care of. Vlad flew off to his portal, and he knew where what he had to do.

_**At Vlad's Mansion**_

Vlad arrived at his mansion in 30 minutes, of course when you are in the Ghost Zone, there is really no time. When he arrived, he noticed that his three minions were still there, the three 2007 year old ecto-birds.

"You three, I want you to find a little girl. One that has silver hair and wears a suit similar to Danny Phantom." The three birds flew off to begin their mission.

"Now, to put this one in a safe place." Vlad continued to hold onto her until he came up on a room that was empty. Vlad set her down gently on the bed.

'I have to set things right. I have some work to do.' Vlad left the room to begin his work.

_**3 hours later…..**_

Danny woke up and was a little confused.

'Where am I?" Danny looked around and noticed that he was at Vlad's mansion.

'What am I doing here?' Danny still looked around and noticed that he was in a girl's room.

'Why am I in this room? Wait, this looks like the room that Jazz stayed in when we went to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. Wait, does that mean that I am in Wisconsin right now?' Danny left the room and decided to walk around the house.

'Why did Vlad bring me here?' Danny had a lot of questions running through his head. As Danny was walking through Vlad's mansion, he found Vlad doing some work at his desk.

"I am glad you are up Daniela. If you want, there is a shower down the hall." Danny was shocked. Vlad just called him his actual name.

"Vlad, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to help you my dear. I do not want you to live in a place to where you can't be yourself." Danny was shocked at what Vlad said.

"Well, Vlad, I appreciate of what you are doing for me, but I have to go back. No doubt that my parents are obviously starting to worry where I am. I am sorry Vlad, but I have to go." Danny flew towards Vlad's ghost portal and traveled until he got to his parents ghost portal.

"Do not worry Daniela. I will make sure that everything that you need will be here when you come back."

_**30 minutes later….**_

Danny arrived at her parent's house and walked from the lab into the living room where they saw her.

"Danny my boy, where have you been?" her dad, Jack Fenton, asked. Danny gritted with anger, but her parents did not see the expression.

"I was with Sam and Tucker a little while ago and I came back about 30 minutes. I just got back and I was planning on going upstairs to hit the sack. I'm tired."

"Okay Danny. Good night," Maddie said as he went upstairs.

"Oh man. How am I going to tell Sam and Tucker that I am a girl,' Danny thought as he walked into the bathroom to get more gauze to wrap up her budding breasts. When Danny got done replacing the gauze, and after getting his breath re-adjusted, Danny went to his room and went to sleep hoping that his friends would take the news that he had to tell them.

_**In the Ghost Zone **_

Dani was flying through the Ghost Zone when she saw Vlad's three goons flying towards her.

"What do you three want?" Dani said with a little bit of venom in her voice.

"We were told to bring you to Vlad," one of the birds said.

"I do not think so." Dani decided to fight the three birds. She was able to defeat them all, but she was heavily drained. She looked and she noticed that she was about to be an ectoplasmic puddle.

'Oh man, I have to be careful of how much energy that I use.' Dani then flew off.

_**Back at FentonWorks**_

Danny was waking up from her nap and was getting ready for another day at school. She got herself ready and instead of taking the bus, she decided to take her way. She changed into her superhero persona, Danny Phantom. She flew off towards school. 10 minutes later, she was in front of the school and quickly changed back into her human form, Danny Fenton. As usual, Danny practiced his male voice around his friends and she was happy to say that she had it down.

"Hey Danny, are you ready for yet another miserable day at school?" Tucker asked.

"Sure. I am ready," Danny replied back both rhetorically and sarcastically. The trio walked into the school for another boring day.

7 ½ hours later….

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were just getting out of school when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I wonder what ghost it is this time." Danny changed into her superhero persona and flew off. A couple of minutes later, she saw Skulker attacking the city.

"What do you want know Skulker?"

"Same thing as always, whelp. I want your pelt." As usual, Danny and Skulker started fighting, but Danny noticed that there was something different about Skulker. He seemed to be stronger. Skulker actually got in a couple of good hits here and there.

'Dang, when did Skulker upgrade his suit.' Danny soon lost her track of thought as Skulker went in for another attack. Skulker was not the only one who has gotten stronger. Danny has also gotten stronger. Shortly, the battle between Skulker and Danny was turning. It was Danny that was now on the offensive.

'Man, the whelp has also gotten stronger as well. No matter. I will have his pelt.' As Skulker went in for another attack, Danny took out the FentonThermos and sucked up Skulker.

"Nooooooooooooo. I will get you whelp," Skulker said as he was being sucked up in the thermos. Danny capped the thermos and flew back to his house to put Skulker back in the Ghost Zone. After he was done with that, she began flying towards Sam's house weak. What Danny did not know though was that her secret was going to come out. Danny saw Sam's house and saw that her bedroom window was opened. Danny flew straight in.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked franticly.

"I'm fine Sam."

"No Danny, you are not. I am going to get the first aid, kit. You just stay here." Danny was in no condition to fly off. She just hoped that her secret was not going to be exposed at all. Sam came back with a first aid kit and a pair of scissors. She began cutting the shirt when Danny noticed where she was cutting.

"Wha, what are you doing Sam?"

"I am treating your wounds." As Sam got done cutting off the shirt, she noticed the gauze on Danny's chest.

"Danny what happened? No matter. I will take care of it." Danny tried protesting when Sam began cutting off the gauze. What Sam saw made her step back. Tucker just fainted and fell on the floor.

"Danny, what did Skulker do to you?"

"He did nothing to me, Sam."

"What do you mean he did nothing to you? Wait, are you telling me that you have always been a girl?"

Danny tried to explain but she noticed the anger on Sam's face.

"Get out."

"But Sam, let me explain."

"I said get out." Danny flew out the window when it began to rain.

"I can't believe it Tucker. I loved her. I LOVED HER. How could I be so foolish?"

"Sam, you do not have to worry," Tucker said trying to calm down Sam.

"What do you mean do not wo…" Sam was caught off guard as Tucker was kissing Sam.

"Sam, I've always loved you." Sam was surprised.

"Tucker," Sam said dreamily. Sam went in for another kiss.

_**Vlad's Mansion (Amity Park)**_

Vlad was doing some research as his desk when all of a sudden he heard a knock at his front door.

'Who could that be at this time of night?' Vlad thought to himself. As soon as Vlad opened up the front door, he suddenly felt wet. He looked down and saw a sad Danny, or to Vlad, a very said Daniela.

"Oh my girl, please tell me what's wrong?"

"They left me."

"Who left you my dear?" Vlad said as he now held Daniela in a hug.

"My friends. They did not want me anymore."

"There, there. You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks Vlad."

"One demand that I do have though.' Daniela looked at Vlad with a little bit of sorrow.

"No more using your fake male voice. Use your real voice. I want to hear it." Danny, rather Daniela, smiled at Vlad.

"Thanks Vlad." Vlad was shocked at the sudden change in the voice. To him, she sounded like an angel.

"I will call your mother and let your mother know that you are here." Vlad left the room to go and make a phone call.

_**At FentonWorks **_

Maddie was in the kitchen when she heard the phone.

"Hello, Maddie Fenton speaking."

"Hello Madeline, I am calling to let you know that your daughter just had a run in with her now ex-friends and she is spending the night." Maddie was confused.

"What do you mean Vlad? Jazz is right here."

"I am not talking about her. I am talking about your youngest child, Daniela." Maddie then thought back. How could Vlad know about Danny's true gender.

"Look Vlad, I do not know what you are talking about. Danny is . . . ."

"Not your son, but your daughter. You do not know how much pain that this child is in. I am going to sue you for custody." Daniela overheard what Vlad said on the phone.

"Oh, my dear. I did not know that they could be so…."

"Heartless, thoughtless, and un-caring. I have always known that."

"Well, Daniela, it has been a long day. Why don't you go and get some sleep. I have work to do." Daniela went to her room that she was in before and she was caught off-guard. It was decorated as a girl's room.

"I can tell that Vlad is going to take care of me. I think that he will be a better father than Jack Fenton because as of this moment, I renounce him as my dad and I will be the best daughter that Vlad will want." As Daniela was getting ready for bed, she did not now that Vlad was outside of the door.

'Daniela wants me to be her father? Do not worry. I will take care of you and I will change for you. I also need Danielle. I think it is time to pay for all of my wrong doings.' Vlad then left to continue his research that he has been doing ever since he learned the truth about Daniela.

_**Back in the Ghost Zone**_

"I will get that whelp if it is the last thing that I do. I will have his pelt." Skulker was repairing his armor when he noticed a small Danny Phantom look alike.

"Who is that?" Skulker took out his binoculars that he had on shoulders.

"It looks like the whelp, but it is a girl instead." All of a sudden, he saw a liquid coming down. He saw that it was ecto-plasm.

'Wait, could it be that girl that Plasmius wanted me to capture a while ago. Oh, payday has come.' Skulker went after her.

_**Back at Vlad's Mansion (Amity Park)**_

Daniela woke up and looked at the room again to make sure that she was not dreaming.

'Okay, it looks like that it was real.' Daniela got up from the bed and noticed that she smelled.

'Ew, I think that it is time for a shower.' With only a shirt and a pair of shorts on, she looked around for a bathroom. She found it. It was almost directly right in front of her room. What she saw almost made her laugh. The bathroom was made up in the fashion of a chess board. The floor had black and white tiles as well as the walls.

'He is a fruit-loop, but he is going to be my fruit-loop dad, so I do not care.' Daniela was getting herself to take a shower. Daniela was about to wash her hands when she noticed that the soap was in the shape off a cheese.

'I should have known.' She washed her hands before she even took her shower. A weird habit, huh. When she got done washing her hands, she pulled the shower curtain aside for her to take a shower. She almost lost it when she noticed that the shampoo and conditioner bottle said, King's & Queens. She was able to get her laughter under control. While Daniela was in the shower, she started to sing. What Daniela did not know was that Vlad was outside of the bathroom when he heard her singing.

'Why does she sing such sad songs?' Vlad thought to himself as she continued to listen to Daniela singing. Daniela just got out of the shower feeling clean. She then looked around the bathroom and noticed a shelf filled with lotions and everything.

'It has been a while since I last used them, now I will be able to. I am going to love living here with Vlad.' Daniela grabbed a bottle of lotion that she remembered that she had always put on when she was younger. She was happy to be herself.

'Well, it is time for me to get dressed.' Daniela then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She began looking to see where Vlad might have put her new wardrobe. Daniela was surprised to see that it was the door next to the bathroom to the right. What she saw amazed her. There was every kind of dress, undergarments, and every piece of clothing that every girl would dream on having. It looks like that she did not have to worry. Daniela could not wait to change. She first put on her undergarments. She knew how to put on a bra because she always wore one when she went to bed. She would creep into Jazz's room and grab one to wear. It looks like that she did not have to do that anymore. Daniela looked around and was amazed at the amount of clothes. Then all of a sudden, an idea hit her.

'I could also put together a new outfit for my superhero persona.' Daniela transformed into her ghost form and took off the ugly hazmat suit that she always wore. She looked around and noticed a silk outfit that was close to the hazmat suit that she wore. She took it out and saw that it was a complete outfit. It had a D in the center, the edging of the pants had some sort of frills at the end, and there was a pair of high-heel boots that even came with the outfit. She put the suit on and noticed how soft that if felt.

'Oh my god, this suit feels really comfortable. Hey look, there are gloves that go with this too.' Daniela grabbed the gloves and put them on. When she was done putting on her new suit, she also noticed that there was skirt that was knitted on as well. She saw it and noticed that there was lace trimming. She even saw a nice silver belt that went with the costume. She put it on and looked in the mirror.

"There is something missing," Daniela thought out loud. She looked at her face and noticed that she was not wearing any makeup at all. She saw a small vanity table in the walk-in closet that she was in. She applied light mascara, some white eye shadow, pink lipstick and a small amount of lip gloss. She also applied on some perfume as well. She loved the fragrance. Daniela then transformed back into her human form and started to look for an outfit to wear. She saw a beautiful sundress. It was blue and there was an attached underskirt. She also grabbed a pair of sandals that she though were cute. She went to the mirror to reapply her make-up when she noticed that the make-up that she put on in ghost form stayed. One thing that she did not like though was the male form mask that she always wore. She hated it. She took it off.

'I hope that Vlad likes the new me.' Daniela then left her closet to meet up with Vlad.

Vlad was sitting at his desk still researching and doing some studying when he heard a knock on his study door.

"Come in." Vlad saw the door swing open but noticed that there was nowhere there.

"Boo." Vlad almost had a heart attack. He turned around to see Daniela laughing on the floor at his expression.

"Daniela, you scared me half to death."

"Uh, Vlad, you are already half-dead." Vlad couldn't help but laugh at her response.

"I guess you are right. My, you look lovely in your new ghost costume. I see that you found the suit that I made specifically just for you." Daniela just smiled at Vlad and gave him a hug. Vlad looked down and smiled back at Daniela. She then transformed back into her human half and Vlad saw that she was wearing a sundress with the sandals that she found.

"You look even more lovely. Now let's get something to eat. What do you like to eat? Toast, cereal. Name it." Vlad looked at Daniela's sheepish grin.

"Okay tell me."

"I like Fruit Loops."

"Fruit Loops?" Vlad asked back.

"Fruit Loops." Vlad started to laugh. Now he found out what she always called him a 'Fruit-Loop' in the past.

"Oh my dear, you are a gem. Before we eat, I have a question for you. Why do you sing such sad songs?"

"What do you mean, Vlad?"

"I am referring when you were singing in the shower. I heard you singing Japanese. Why do you sing such sad songs?" Daniela then went to explain as why she always sang such sad songs. Her parents, sometimes her friends, now ex-friends, school, and other various reasons.

"I understand. Go ahead. Eat. I have to call your school telling them and letting them know that they you will not be attending that school anymore." Daniela gasped at what she heard Vlad say.

'He is going to be an awesome dad. I can't wait.' Vlad took out his cell phone and called the school.

_**Casper High School (Principal's office)**_

Mr. Ishiyama was sitting at his desk when he heard his office phone go off.

"Hello, this is Mr. Ishiyama? Please tell me to whom I am speaking to?"

"Hello, sir. This is Vladimir Masters." Mr. Ishiyama was surprised. Why was the richest man of Amity Park calling him, much importantly the school.

"What can I do you for, sir."

"It is more of what I have to tell you. I am reporting to let you know that Daniel Fenton will not be attending Casper high any longer."

"Uh, sir, you can't make that decision. Only Daniel's parents can."

"Ugh, sir, what I am about to tell you must repeat or tell anyone. Understand."

"Understand, Mr. Masters. What is it that is important?"

"There exists no Daniel Fenton. There does exist one Daniela Fenton who was required to attend your academic institution. Now, may I also speak to Daniela's home room teacher as well."

"Yes you may. I will patch you to him right now. Please stay on the line, sir. Uh, Mr. Lancer, you have a call coming in on your classroom phone." Mr. Lancer overheard Mr. Ishiyama.

"This is Mr. Lancer speaking. Please tell me to whom I am speaking to." Vlad knew that he was speaking to highly intelligent people for that they were using proper English when they were speaking.

"Hello Mr. Lancer. This is Vlad Masters calling in to let you know that Daniel Fenton will no longer be attending your class any further."

"Please explain Mr. Masters as to why young Daniel Fenton will not be attending."

"Because there exists no Daniel Fenton. As I have already told the principal of your academic institution, one Daniela Fenton was attending instead of Daniel Fenton. Her ex-friends might try to persuade you different, so I am letting you know to be careful of what they say to you." Mr. Lancer was shocked of what he heard.

'This must be why young Daniel always looked so down in my class. This explains everything," Mr. Lancer thought to himself.

"I understand, Mr. Masters. Thank you."

_**Back in Vlad's Mansion (Amity Park)**_

"You are welcome, Mr. Lancer. Daniela I spoke to a Mr. Lancer on the phone. Is he going to be a problem? If so please tell me."

"He is no trouble, Vlad. Whenever I had detention, he was there helping me out with my homework and explaining of what to do."

"Okay. Well, even though you are only 14, no daughter of mine will be un-educated. So I am going to arrange for a tutor to come here each and every day from Monday to Friday, noon to 4pm."

"Ohhh," Daniela fretted.

"Now do not fret, Daniela. In fact, it will be someone that you know well." Daniela did not know what he Vlad meant by that, but there was one thing that she was happy about. She was only going to have a total of four hours of home-schooling every day. At least it was better than the 7 ½ hours that she always got.

"Oh and another thing. I am going to look for Danielle. I want her to be safe as well. I want her to know that she has a place that she can call her home. I was wondering if maybe you can help me find her."

"Sure. It will be no problem, Vlad." Vlad just smiled.

"Now let's eat." Both of them were eating their breakfast. It was right after breakfast that both of their ghost senses have gone off.

"It seems that I have a guest. Daniela, would you like to come?"

"Sure thing, dad." Daniela quickly caught the word that she said. Vlad smiled at what she said. That was the first time he had heard from Daniela the word dad. Both of them phased through the floor to Vlad's lab. Daniela was taken by surprise of what she saw. She saw Skulker holding a net with an unconscious Dani in it. Vlad noticed that Daniela's anger was getting the best of her.

'Oh crap. This is not going to be good,' Vlad thought to himself.

"Here you go, Vlad. The unstable ghost girl that you wanted. Now, about my reward?"

"Skulker, I suggest that you leave before you do something that you might regret." Skulker was confused. He looked around and noticed that there was a girl in a blue sundress clutching her fists.

"Why Plasmius, I did not know that liked younger girls." Daniela could no longer hold in her anger. She lunged towards Skulker while transforming into her ghost form. All of a sudden, Skulker was being hit on by a woman.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn,' Vlad thought to himself.

"Skulker, you better let go of her right now," Daniela said anger in her voice.

"Whelp, is that you?" Skulker asked confused.

"Yes it is Skulker. It is me, the 'whelp' that you so often fight." Skulker could not believe it. The ghost boy was really a ghost girl.

"Now leave before I destroy you completely and end your miserable little afterlife." Skulker fled as fast as he could. Daniela went to the unconscious Danielle and released her from the net that she was in. Daniela grabbed Danielle and brought her to a spare room.

'Please be okay, Danielle.' Daniela left the room so that Danielle could sleep.

3 hours later…

Danielle woke up and noticed that she was in a bed.

'Where am I?" Danielle thought. All of a sudden, she saw a teenage girl that looked vaguely familiar to Danny.

"Oh good, Danielle, you are awake. I got to go and let Vlad know."

"Wait, I am in Vlad's mansion and who are you?" Danielle was scared and wanted to leave. She was about to when the teenage girl grabbed her.

"If you stay, I will tell you everything." So for the next 15 minutes, Daniela told Danielle everything. How she was always a girl, how her friends, mainly Sam, treated her, how Vlad changed, and how uncaring her parents were by never caring about her true gender, and wanting to become Vlad's daughter.

"Danny, I mean, Daniela, are you sure that Vlad has changed?" Danielle asked concerned.

"Yes I am sure. In fact, I was wondering if maybe you would like to stay with Vlad as well? We could be sisters." Danielle thought about it for a moment then thought that it would be kind of fun if she had a sister.

"You know what, that sounds awesome."

"Great. Oh, I can't wait to tell daddy, but there is one thing that I want to do. I want to surprise him."

"How do you want to surprise him?" Danielle asked both confused but also a little excited.

"Well one, you need a shower. When was the last time you had one?" Daniela asked.

"Does flying in the rain count?" Daniela looked at Danielle with a serious face.

"Then I never had a shower."

"Come on then. We need to get you one." Daniela showed Danielle the bathroom. She laughed as well when Daniela saw it the first time.

"Everything that you need is in here. If you need anything else, let me know that I will get it for you. How does that sound, sis?" Danielle looked at Daniela and smiled at her.

'Finally I am going to have a family.' Danielle started her shower. While Danielle was taking her shower, Daniele went to Vlad.

"Vlad, she is taking her shower right now. If you want to surprise her, I suggest that you do it while she is still in the shower." Vlad nodded. Vlad was able to get the room prepared for Danielle in just a matter of minutes. Daniela returned to the bathroom in time to see Danielle getting out.

"Ah, finally clean after all this time. It feels great." Danielle was happy to get all the dirt and grim off of her.

"Well come on. It is time to get you some clothes." Danielle was brought to a walk-in closet. She was surprised to see that it was filled with clothes that she ever wanted.

"Oh, I can't wait to get dressed." Danielle was still gasping in awe. She looked at all the pretty dresses, skirts, and shoes that was in here. Then, her mind came with a question.

"Hey, sis, can I take a look at your ghost form? I want to change my ghost form so that I can match." Daniela then transformed into her ghost form and Danielle saw how Daniela already changed her ghost costume. Danielle then transformed into her ghost form and shed the ugly hazmat suit that she has been wearing. She floated around the closet looking for a costume that was similar to her new sis's ghost form. She finally found a costume that looked exactly liked Daniela's costume. Danielle then noticed matching gloves and high-heeled boots. She put them on and then looked at Daniela's costume to see if they matched all the way. Danielle noticed that Daniela was wearing a belt so Danielle began looking for a belt. Danielle found one and put it on. She finally found one and put it on. Finally, Danielle looked like Daniela's ghost form. Danielle then transformed into her human form so that she could find something to wear.

"Why don't I help you out with this one, okay, sis." So, Daniela began looking around the closet until she found a red sundress that fit Danielle. She gave it to Danielle and Danielle squealed with joy. She quickly put it on. She could not wait to surprise Vlad.

"Wait, Daniela, can you fix my make-up for me? I have not had a chance to learn how to apply it." Daniela then sat down and applied Danielle's make-up for her. Daniela applied mascara on Danielle's eyes and showed her how to do it herself. Danielle already knew how to apply the lipstick and the lip gloss.

"Come on. Let's go and see daddy." Both Danielle and Daniela walked up to Vlad's study. Vlad heard a knock on his study door.

"Come in." He then noticed both Danielle and Daniela fly in. Vlad was both impressed and glad to see that Danielle was wearing the suit that he made.

"What do you think of it?" Danielle asked.

"I love it me dear. Daniela, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it dad?" Vlad still could not get over the feeling of being called dad.

"I have finally finished what I was working on and I need your help. It has to do with Danielle. You know that she is currently unstable."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I just got done making some adjustment's to one of my past inventions that will be able to help her. If you want, we can do it tomorrow or we can do it tonight. Which one would you rather prefer?" Daniela thought about and decided.

"Let's do it tonight." The three of them went into the lab. When they finally got there, Vlad instructed both Danielle and Daniela into separate pods.

"Okay, Daniela, what I need from you is for you to stay in your mid-morph for as long as possible. I will count down until we are done. Are we ready my girls?"

"We're ready," the both of them said at the same time. With that, Vlad started the machine. He looked at the progress bar and noticed how far they have already come. They reached 90%. Vlad then started to count down with his fingers letting them know how much further they had left. It finally came down to the last four fingers and within a minute, they were done.

"So, my girls how do we feel?"

"Well for me, dad, I feel tired," Daniela replied.

"I feel tired too, but I feel that I am no longer destabilizing. Thanks." Both Danielle and Daniela hugged Vlad.

"I am so glad that my girls feel safe. Now let's get to bed. Tomorrow is a long day for the three of us." The girls did not argue as they both went to bed. Daniela went to her own bedroom, and Danielle went to hers. What she saw both shocked her and made her happy. She had a room that was fit for a girl her age. She just loved it. She knew that Vlad had really changed. With that, she went to bed. She could not wait for tomorrow.

_**The Next Day**_

Both Daniela and Danielle woke up at the same time. They got themselves ready and headed towards the dining room where they met up with Vlad, their new father.

"Ah, how are my girls this morning?" Vlad asked.

"We are doing good, dad," Daniela responded.

"Oh, I got something that I want to ask the both of you. When I make you two my new daughters, would you like new names?" Both Daniela and Danielle thought about it hard. Finally, they both came up with new names.

"Yes, I have chosen. I would like the name Summer," Daniela said.

"And I would like the name Autumn," Danielle said. Vlad just looked at his new daughters. He noticed the similarity in the names and just laughed.

"Okay, Summer and Autumn it is. Those are beautiful names. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Vlad left the dining room for his girls to eat.

_**Meanwhile at FentonWorks**_

Everything at FentonWorks was always hectic in the morning. Maddie was still in shock of what Vlad told her over the phone not too long ago.

"Oh, Jack, I can't believe that Vlad is going to sue us for Child Endangerment and is also suing us for custody of Danny." Maddie still thought of Danny as a little man instead of a little woman. Jazz was coming down the stairs as she heard that Vlad was suing for custody of Danny.

"Mom, what is happening with Danny?" Jazz asked concerned.

"It seems that 'Vlad'," Maddie said with venom," is suing us for child endangerment and custody of Danny." Jazz couldn't believe it.

'This does not make sense at all. Why would Vlad want to take care of Danny? They are enemies. Has something happened? I have to find out myself.'

_**Back at Vlad's Mansion (Amity Park)**_

Vlad was in his office when his phone rang.

"Vlad speaking. Please tell me to whom I am talking to."

"Hello Vlad, it is me, Jazz."

"Why, hello Jasmine. Why have you called?" Vlad was wondering why Jazz had even called in the first place.

"I am calling about Danny," Jazz replying to Vlad.

"Oh, you must me Summer. She is doing fine my dear." Jazz was even more confused. Why would Danny have a girl's name and why was Vlad referring Danny was a girl.

"Well, Vlad, I was wondering if maybe I can come over and see how 'Summer' is doing. May I come over tomorrow?"

"I do not see why not, but I must warn you, if you do anything to harm my girls in any way, I will not hesitate to hurt your parents." Jazz gulped in fear. She did not want to be on the bad side of Vlad.

_**Back at Vlad's Mansion (Amity Park)**_

Vlad just hung up the phone and went to see how his girls were doing. When he arrived back in the dining room, he noticed that Summer was taking care of Autumn's hair.

"That is how you do a ponytail, sis." Vlad just smiled. Finally Vlad was going to be able to have a family, a family with ghost powers. For him, it was the best of both worlds.

"Summer, your sister is coming over to visit. Should I be wary of her?"

"No, that is not necessary dad. I am sure that she will not do anything to make you mad, but if she does try anything, I will make sure that her life is a living hell." Vlad looked at his new daughter and smiled. Summer was already thinking like her dad.

"Well, now that we have that settled, there is something that I have to tell Autumn."

"What is it dad?" For Autumn, that word still felt a little funny on her tongue, but she was getting used to calling Vlad that.

"I was able to print off everything that you need to go to school, but you are staying here to be home-schooled just like you sister. I was able to make a birth certificate for you, social security card, everything. And Summer, there is something I have to tell you. Your parents trial is sent in a week. If everything goes right, and I know that it will, you will be my new daughter." After Vlad was done talking, he left the room for Summer and Autumn to have bonding time.

One hour later…

Vlad was walking through the halls when all of a sudden he heard a knock on this front door. He went to it and opened it and saw that it was Jazz.

"Why hello Jasmine. Please come on in." Vlad escorted Jazz to the room where Summer and Autumn where. What Jazz saw almost made her faint.

"Danny, is that you?" Jazz asked by shocked and surprised.

"Yes it is me, and I am no longer Danny. I am Summer Master's now." Vlad showed a smile on his face when Summer added his last name on to hers.

"And this is my sister, Autumn Masters. We are the new daughters of Vlad Masters." Jazz was even more confused. How could Danny have another sister?

"Well, I see that you are doing well. Danny, sorry, I mean, Summer, why are you doing this? Mom and dad are worried sick. They have a court date in a week regarding you."

"The reason why I am doing this is because I do not want to be someone that I am not. I want to be me and be free of the recklessness that both Jack and Maddie Fenton have caused me. If you want, then maybe you can stay here with us and we can be sisters. What do you say, Jazz?" Jazz was shocked at what Summer asked.

"I do not know, Summer. I will think about it and I will give you my answer at the trial. How does that sound?" Summer smiled thinking that she is going to have two sisters instead of one. Jazz then left Vlad's mansion and went back to FentonWorks.

_**Five Days Later…**_

It has been almost a week since Jazz was at Vlad's mansion. Jaz was thinking about of what Summer asked.

'My sister, man that is going to take some to of getting used to, has asked me to live with a man that I despise. But, from what I have seen from Vlad, he does seem to be more open and nice.' While Jazz was thinking, her parents were, as always, down in the lab making another one of their inventions.

'Man, my parents are so careless. All they ever care about is ghosts. Why did they even Danny, I mean Summer, and I. You know what, I have made my decision. I am going to call Summer.' Jazz then grabbed her cell phone and called up Vlad's mansion.

"Hello, Jasmine. How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to my sister please." Jazz waited for a couple of minutes when she heard Summer on the phone.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?"

"I have made my decision. Please prepare a room for me." Jazz did not know but Summer was smiling on the other end.

_**Back At Vlad's Mansion**_

"Well, Vlad, it looks like that you might have another daughter," Summer said. Vlad could not believe it. He was going to have three daughters. What Summer did not know was that was one of his dreams a long time ago.

"Okay. I will prepare a room for her right away and when she gets here, I have something special to give to her." Vlad then duplicated himself. His duplicate then went to get the bedroom ready while Vlad, the real one, went to the lab and was preparing a vial for one Jasmine Fenton. Jazz arrived in an hour. Summer answered the door.

"Jazz, I am glad you made the right choice. Daddy had to go and do something but he will be here shortly." It wasn't that long until Vlad came back with a vial in his hand.

"Why hello Jasmine. Welcome home, well at least I hope you see it that way. I have something to give you." Vlad handed Jazz the vial that he grabbed from the lab.

"What is in it?" Jazz asked a little bit confused.

"It is something to help you. Now Jazz, Summer's and Autumn's tutor will be here shortly for their lesson. Would you like to see how their learning goes? I know for you, education is very important." Jazz smiled at what Vlad said.

'Wow, Vlad has changed. Paying for a private tutor for both of his two new daughter's. Wait I know that Summer was Danny, do who is Autumn? I have to ask.'

"Uh, Vlad, I hope that you do not mind me asking, but I know that Summer is or was Danny, so who is Autumn?"

"I can answer that, Jazz. You see, Autumn is my clone. A little while ago, Vlad was able to stabilize her. She is also half ghost as well." Jazz did not know that Summer was cloned.

"So, what did daddy give you?"

"He gave me this vial. I am not sure what is in it."

"If I know daddy, it is something that will change your life. Why not take it now to see what it does." Jazz uncapped the vial and drank the contents in one swallow. She did not feel anything for the first few minutes, then all of a sudden, Jazz felt a pain in her abdomen. Summer and Autumn watched in amazement as they noticed that Jazz's hair color changed color to white. She started to have a green glow around her. Summer and Autumn then both noticed that her clothes had changed as well. Jazz now had a ghost form.

"What happened?" Jazz asked in a weak tone.

"Uh, Jazz, I think that you better look in the mirror." Jazz looked in the mirror and noticed what the contents of the vial was. It must have been an extreme concentrated of ecto-plasm that fused to her.

"I'm a ghost? I'm a ghost. Wow. This feels awesome and this ghost costume does not look bad. At least I have a symbol of a J on my chest. What about you two?" Both Summer and Autumn transformed into their ghost form. Summer now had a symbol of an S on her chest while Autumn has a symbol of an A on her chest.

"Why, nice costume. Wait, this feels like silk. Awesome. It feels great." Jazz then tried concentrating on her human form and changed back. So did Autumn and Summer. Autumn and Summer then both left to go to their tutoring session. Jazz followed them and was surprised at the tutor that they got. It was Mr. Lancer.

"Ah, my two most prized students that I love to tutor. Oh, why hello there Jasmine. How are you?"

"I am doing fine Mr. Lancer. Uh, so you know who they are?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I know everything. Mr. Masters explain everything to me. He hired me to tutor them and they are surprisingly brilliant. If I knew the truth about young Daniel, sorry, I mean Summer, I would have helped her a long time ago. Now if you please excuse me, I have a session to teach." Jazz then left the two alone.

"I see that my sister is happy, Vlad. I think that I will have a great time living here." Vlad smiled. Finally, he was going to have the life that he always wanted. Vlad could not wait for the trial.

_**Two Days Later…**_

It was the day of the trial and Vlad and his lawyer, who was the best in the country, was there to help him out. The trial did not take long. The jury voted in favor of Vlad of both accounts, one for the child endangerment charge that he brought up against the Fenton's and custody of both of their children. Vlad had finally had everything that he had wanted. He got a family of three beautiful daughters who are all half-ghost like him. That was the one wish that he always had.

"Well dad, what are we going to do first?" Summer asked.

"Well I thought that we could celebrate with a dinner. Come on, let's go." Vlad and his new daughters enjoyed their time with him. If they were not studying, they were all practicing their fighting. They were all honing in on their skills. Getting stronger and faster each and every day. The Master's family were happy for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**I hope that you like this story. It was my first attempt of writing a tg story with Danny Phantom. Autumn and Summer were my choice for names. Danny Phantom belongs to its creator Butch Hartman.**


End file.
